LovegoodA Tale
by Kat0898
Summary: This is a version of how Luna came to marry Rolf Scamander. Done by a Harry/Luna shipper.


"Huh?" Luna asked Neville with a worried expression.

"You heard me Luna. I thought that we might need to see other people before we decide that we love each other," Neville said.

"Okay, but don't make any promises to any thing," Luna said with a determined look in her eye.

Neville startled said, "Okay. I will always remember you if I start to go to far."

"You better," Luna said.

- Luna wandered around the castle looking for nargles. She passed by the lake smiling at the squid. She ran up to Hagrid's hut so that she could see Fang, but when she got there she saw Hagrid talking to Harry.

"Hi Hagrid. Hi Harry," Luna said smiling as she ruffled Fang's fur.

"Hey Luna, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see Fang, plus I was out here anyway. What about you?" she asked messing with Fang's ears.

Harry gave Luna a thoughtful look, "I was telling Hagrid about how much of a help Grawp was during the battle."

"Okay, that's cool," Luna said smiling. Harry continued looking at her even after she had turned around. Hagrid was still rattling on about blast-ended skrewts and bowtruckles. "Hey, Luna?"

"Yeah, Harry?" Luna said without even turning around.

"You got a date to the ministry ball?" Harry said.

With that Luna turned around. Her lip trembled. She pulled up a small smile, "No, Neville told me that we should 'see other people'." As she said it tears ran down her cheeks. She hugged Fang tight, crying into his fur.

"W-well, _we_ could go together, i-if you like," Harry said smiling.

Luna wiped her eyes. "R-really?"

Harry smiled, "'Course."

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. My boyfriend forgets and noone else hears. But happy birthday anyway," Luna sang to herself. Luna was sitting at her desk in Grimmauld Place. She smiled as she got a text from Cho. _Hey Luna, just wanted you to remember that my wedding is in a few weeks. DON'T FORGET!_ "Why should I remember your wedding when you didn't even bother to remember my birthday?" Luna mumbled to herself.

"Lunaaaaaa!" Harry called from the kitchen.

"What is it?" she called from the top of the staircase.

"Dinner is ready!" he yelled up to her.

She rolled her eyes muttering, "Yeah no 'Happy birthday, babe' or 'Come on downstairs so I can give you your birthday kisses'. Just 'Dinner is ready'." She put her robe on over her pajamas and slipped on her slippers. She shuffled downstairs mumbling something about nargles stealing Harry's calender and wrackspurts making his brain fuzzy. She rounded the corner sighing.

"Happy birthday!" all of her friends shouted, with the exception of Neville.

Luna's eyes went big. She smiled big, "I thought you didn't care!"

"Of course we care, Luna. We all love you," Harry said smiling. "Which is why I wanted to ask if you could commit to me. Do you want to be with me forever?"

"Oh," Luna said shocked, "I do, but I want to make sure Neville knows. He is why I'm even with you."

"Okay, go tell him," Harry said smiling.

Knowing that Neville goes to the Hogs Head every Saturday night she apparated there. She walked down the staircase into the pub area, looking around. She had not been there in three years. Neville was sitting at the far table talking to a blonde girl. She smiled walking up to him.

"Hello Neville," Luna said in a far off voice.

"Hey Luna," Neville said falling off his chair startled by her voice. She giggled. "Why are you wearing pajamas?"

"Oh, I forgot. Are you with anyone? Because I'm with Harry and he just asked me to marry him and I was making sure that it was okay with you," Luna said running all her words together.

"Whoa, slow down. You are marring Harry?" Neville said.

"Yeah. Who is she?" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, Luna, this is Hannah. She is my fiance."

Luna's eyes widened. She smiled slightly looking at the girl. She turned and ran up the stairs coming to the room where she had arrived almost knocking over poor old Mr. Dumbledore. "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," she screamed throwing floo powder all over the place in her haste to get back.

When she got back she saw the guests playing truth or dare. They did not even notice her arrival.

"Harry, truth or dare," Hermione said sitting on her hands.

"Dare," said Harry with a determined look in his eyes.

"Kiss Ginny," Ron smiled hoping Harry would be disqualified. Luna's eyebrows rose. Harry leaned to kiss Ginny. He did not even keep it short. Luna turned crying and apparated on the spot.

When Luna landed she was on the beach outside of Shell Cottage. She sat on her knees with her hands over her eyes. _This has to be a nightmare. I can't be regretted twice on my birthday. _With that tears poured from Luna's eyes.

"Is someone out there?" came Fleur's quiet voice. Luna sniffled.

"Its me, Luna."

"Oh, Luna, are you alright? I thought I heard you crying," Fleur said concerned. Luna sighed and stood up. She held her composure for a minute, but then ran to Fleur, hugging her tight.

"Can I stay here tonight? I just realized that my ex-boyfriend was engaged without telling me and that my current boyfriend was kissing your sister-in-law. I also now have no where to stay tonight because I had been staying with Harry at Grimmauld Place," Luna said crying.

"Of course you can Luna, but you will have to put up with the girls," Fleur said smiling slightly, "Now straighten up and lets go."

"Breakfast is ready, Luna. Oh, and you have a visitor. Hurry on down," Fleur said pirouetting down the stairs. _Visitor?_ _Who could that be? No one knows me, why would anyone come here looking for me?_ Luna ran down the stairs in her tank top and pajama shorts. She hurried into the kitchen for breakfast and there she found a young man with curly, golden blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Hello," Luna said startled. She quickly glanced down to see how short her shorts really were.

The boy reached out his hand, "Hello, you must be Luna. I'm Rolf, Rolf Scamander."

"Scamander," Luna mumbled, eyes wide.

"Oh, yes," he said blushing, "my grandfather was Newt Scamander." He smiled, willing her to understand why he was there. "I'm here to ask you for two things. One, to ask about your knowledge on certain undiscovered magical creatures. And also to ask you to travel with me to help me discover undiscovered creatures." Her eyes went large. She gestured to herself, mouthing, "Me". He smiled and gestured to her mouthing, "You".

"Okay," she said smiling.

"Great," he said getting up. "Well I have to leave soon, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," she said smiling at the Weasleys. "Thank you for your hospitality." They smiled waving. Fleur gave her a wink that seemed to say, "You got it this time."


End file.
